


Now Why Would I Do That?

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derogatory Language, Dom Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, M/M, Praise Kink, Rutting, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: anon asked: Ok but what if Tony is fucking Spiderman in secret. Tony doesn't know it's Peter because he always keeps the suit/mask on. Peter ofcourse does know and gets off on it. One day at work Peter, Tony's intern spills hot coffee or something and grunts. Tony recocnizes the sounds his intern just made ?! He is going to find out maybe? DomPeter perhaps?





	Now Why Would I Do That?

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @sluttystarker :)

“Good morning, mister Stark.” Peter greeted as he slipped into Tony’s office, setting a stack of papers down on his desk. “Everything to your satisfaction this morning, sir?”

Peter winced as he bent over to pick a stray pen up off the carpet, the pain in his ass and his abdomen not letting him forget how he’d rode Tony, _Iron Man_ , last night, after a particularly hard mission, pinning the man’s hands above his head, relishing in the incessant and needy cries of ‘ _god, Spidey, please, feels so fucking good, fuck, please, let me come, please._ ’. 

“Yep, everything just fine and dandy.” nodded Tony, breaking Peter out of his filthy train of thought. “Mind getting me some coffee, kid? I had a late one last night.”

“Of course, sir.” Peter nodded, fighting back a grin. “Will that be all, mister Stark?”

“That will be all, mister Parker.”

Peter was back with Tony’s coffee in less than ten minutes, pushing the office door open with his hip, balancing the full mug in one hand and a file in the other. 

“Coffee, sir.” Peter said slightly breathlessly, crossing the room towards the man’s desk. “And miss Potts sent me up with another file for you to read over.”

“Of course she did.” sighed Tony, pulling off his glasses to wipe at tired eyes. “Just set them down on the desk, kid.”

As Peter moved to put the file in the holder, his grip on the coffee cup slipped, and a splash of hot liquid lapped over the rim of his cup and onto his hand. The sudden heat made Peter squeak in surprise, quickly placing the mug on the desk to grab a tissue from his pocket and wipe off his hand. When he looked up again, Tony was staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Sorry sir.” Peter apologised quickly. “I didn’t mean to spill any, I’ll-”

“You’re him.” interrupted Tony. “Oh my god, you’re spider man.”

“No I’m not.” was Peter’s immediate response, cool and collected. “What would make you say that, mister Stark?”

“That noise. God, I’d recognise that noise anywhere.” Tony said faintly. “JARVIS, play it back for me, would you? And run voice rec on spider man from the other files.”

Before Peter could open his mouth to defend himself, his squeak of pain was being played through the speakers in the room, JARVIS’ voice following soon after. 

_‘A ninety three per cent match, sir. Mister Parker is almost definitely Spider-Man.’_

“Well if it’s any consolation,” Tony grinned, “I never would have guessed he was you. You’re so quiet, so meek and submissive, so different from- well. You know.”

“I don’t know, no.” Peter said suddenly, aware of the dangerous game he was playing. “What are you trying to tell me, mister Stark?”

However much of a shrinking violet Peter could be in his every day life, Tony Stark had never been one to back down from a challenge, and saw straight through what the boy was trying to do to him. 

“When you pin me down, after a mission.” Tony shrugged, looking away from Peter and back down to the papers in front of him, feigning disinterest. “When you ride me till I’m begging you to let me come, to let me jerk you off till you spill all over my hand and make me lick it off.”

A finger under his chin had Tony looking away from his work and up into the eyes of his intern, dark with hunger and anger and lust. The older man grinned cheekily, risking a glance down to where the front of Peter’s ill-fitting trousers were distended with evidence of his arousal. 

“You okay there, Parker?” Tony asked innocently. “Is there something wrong?”

“Tell me no, Tony.” Peter instructed, ignoring his teasing jibe. “Tell me you don’t want this.”

“Now why on earth would I do that?”

“Get down on your knees, mister Stark.” Peter instructed, pointing to the soft carpet beneath his feet. “Now.”

“Fuck.” Tony groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he slid off his chair and landed on his knees. “JARVIS, initiate blackout protocol.”

_‘Of course, sir.’_

“Good boy.” Peter nodded, trailing his fingers through Tony’s hair as he leant back to sit in the older man’s chair. “So good for me.”

Tony’s aborted whimper sent a shudder down Peter’s spine; it was one thing to have Iron Man writhing underneath Spider-Man, but it was another thing entirely to have Tony Stark, CEO of the largest tech conglomerate on earth, kneeling at his intern’s feet. 

“Can I suck you off, Peter?” Tony asked, fingers twitching with the one to run them up Peter’s thighs. “Please?”

“I suppose.” Peter shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “But I have a lot of work to do today, mister Stark. If you want to get yourself off any time soon, I suggest you make me come quickly.”

“Won’t be difficult babe, you’re-” Tony joked, but was sharply cut off by the way Peter grabbed his jaw, exerting slightly too much pressure to be entirely comfortable. 

“Forgotten how to be respectful, have you mister Stark? Put you in a building where everyone calls you sir, and you start to think you’re anything more than a cock-hungry slut?”

“I’m sorry.” Tony gasped, voice muffled around Peter’s grip. “Didn’t mean it, brain to mouth filter and all.”

“Excuses, excuses.” Peter mused, letting go of Tony’s face, marvelling at the red fingerprints left on his cheeks. “Get my cock down your throat before I change my mind.”

“Yes sir.” Tony nodded, dextrous fingers working quickly on the button and zip of Peter’s slacks, pulling them down just enough to get the boy’s cock out, immediately laving his tongue over the head. “Please can you fuck my face?”

“No.” Peter snapped. “You expect everyone else to do the work for you, Tony, and that’s not how this works. Suck my cock, _now_.”

“Yep, right, got it.” Tony agreed quickly, sealing his lips around Peter’s head and sucking gently, using his tongue to stimulate the sensitive frenulum, before sinking down to the root, hollowing out his cheeks and opening up his throat. 

“Fuck.” Peter cursed, head falling back against the plush leather of Tony’s office chair. “Your mouth was made to suck my cock, _jesus_.”

Tony let a groan, which was quickly cut off as he swallowed around Peter’s length, breathing deeply through his nose, eyes watering in a way that made Peter want to throw the CEO across his desk and fuck him until he was sobbing. 

“You love it, don’t you?” Peter said roughly, stroking his finger’s through Tony’s thick brown hair. “Love kneeling there with my cock down your throat whilst I tell you what a little come-hungry whore you are?”

“Yeah.” Tony panted, pulling off Peter’s cock long enough to answer, jerking him off hot and tight as he spoke, lips slick and shiny with spit and precome. “I love it when you come down my throat and call me a slut.”

“Did I say you could take your mouth off my cock? Get back down there right this second, or so help me I will come all over your face and leave you here without letting you get off.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Tony gasped, wasting no time licking over the head of Peter’s cock, dipping his tongue into the slit and making Peter whine, before sucking him back down, bobbing his head until Peter’s hips were grinding up into the heat of Tony’s mouth. 

“I’m gonna come.” Peter growled, voice cracking. “You gonna let me come down your throat like a good little whore? You want my come, mister Stark?”

Tony whined around the girth of Peter’s cock, pulling up until he was licking at the sensitive spot below the head, jerking the rest with a tight fist, his own spit slicking the way as Peter cursed and tightened his grip on Tony’s hair. Holding Tony’s head still with a punishing grip, Peter thrust up into his mouth, once, twice, before he was coming with a breathy groan, shooting into Tony’s mouth whilst the older man gagged around the intrusion in his throat.

“Don’t even have to check if you swallowed, do I?” Peter chuckled, letting go of Tony’s hair and watching him fall forwards, coughing and drooling. “So hungry for my come in you one way or another, you’re fucking insatiable.”

“That’s me.” Tony agreed, voice rough in a way that could only come from sucking cock. “Always ready and willing.”

“You’re so cute.” Peter grinned, before moving his shoe to rest over the noticeable bulge in Tony’s slacks, already darkened and damn with precome. “Do you want to come, mister Stark? You get all wet and needy from my cock down your throat?”

“Please.” Tony whimpered, _fucking whimpered_ , straightening his back to look up into the eyes of his young intern. “Please let me come.”

“I’m a busy man, mister Stark.” Peter mused, gently rubbing against Tony’s cock with the toe of his shoe, ignoring the way the man started rubbing up against the shining leather. “I’ve got a lot of work to do, we can’t all kick back by a swimming pool all day like you can.”

“Really won’t last that long.” Tony hissed, eyes screwing shut as Peter started to rub harder, a deliciously painful friction. “I’m so close.”

“Jesus fuck, you’re such a needy little slut that you’re gonna come in your pants, just from me rubbing you off with my shoe?” Peter scoffed. “C’mon then mister Stark, let me see it, let me see you come.”

Tony whimpered, thrusting up against the unforgiving friction of Peter’s shoe, feeling the humiliation of his situation pooling in his stomach, pushing him closer to the edge. It was less than thirty seconds later when he cried out, hips stuttering as he spilled into his pants, breathing hard, head falling forward to rest against Peter’s legs.

“You okay, Tony?”

Peter’s soft, concerned voice cut through Tony’s haze of endorphins, and he looked up, grinning at Peter’s softly enquiring face. 

“Never better.” Tony assured. “Fuck, that was so hot. We need to do that, like, _all_ the time.”

“Not all the time.” Peter giggled, tucking himself back into his slacks before helping Tony to his feet. “I am still just an intern, remember? Work do to, pointless errands to run.”

“You don’t have to be.” Tony said softly, pressing his forehead against Peter’s. “You must be working crazy hard, what with school, spider manning, and an internship- fuck, do you even sleep? I can guarantee you a job straight out of college, kid, none of this bullshit needed.”

“No.” Peter smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s lips. “I’ll work for it, just like everyone else.”

“You’re a good kid, Parker.” Tony grinned, brushing a strand of hair out of the boy’s face. “I have an en suite in here, go clean up. Then you can go fetch me my lunch, intern.”


End file.
